A Family's Love
by SmokeyDogs05
Summary: A collection of stories written for Gaara Week 2019 leading up to Gaara's birthday. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, **so this is just a collection for Gaara Week 2019 from JustGaara on tumblr. Each piece in this collection is also on my tumblr, and titled after the theme for the day of the week. I hope everyone enjoys! I also don't known Naruto.

**Shield**

Tiny.

That was his first thought after all the hours that have passed to see this marvel. Gaara examined the specimen further and his heart thuds a little harder from excitement. Even though the size of the package was lacking, the enormity of what he was holding didn't weigh upon him any less. Kankuro looked over his shoulder then with wide dark eyes gleaming with excitement. He had, originally, dismissed holding the small phenomenon due to his fear of harming it unintentionally, but now as Gaara cradled it, a small amount of jealously bloomed in him. Still, he was happy alongside his little brother as he reached a hand forward to gently touch the small miracle. Temari watched from her bed, tired, sore, but so in love with the scene before her that it didn't matter. She closed her eyes to forever imprint the scene behind her eyelids, just as Kankuro's hand came close to small bundle.

Sand immediately stopped him as Gaara looked at him, sharply, from the corner of his eye.

"What?" He pulled his hand away with a whine as Temari glared at him.

"You haven't washed your hands!" Her brow was creased with anger as Kankuro blinked and winced.

"Sorry Temari." He turned away toward the sink in the corner of the room and washed his hands as Gaara stepped closer to Temari.

"When will Shikamaru be back?" He gently rocked the small bundle, the tiny miracle, as Temari smiled gently.

"My husband will be back soon, he just left to pick up a few things. And to bring me some decent food." Her nose wrinkled with a sneer and Gaara nodded, but he's not looking at her to see the sneer.

Dark dove soft hair, pale lovely skin, and a button nose he had seen before. Eyes are closed now, but the face is so similar to Shikamaru's that it is undeniable. Kankuro approached hands clean as Temari smiled at her brothers and reached out to take back her son.

Sand once more moved to stop the approaching hands as Gaara smiled at the bundle, and Kankuro froze at Temari's lowered head. Scenes similar to the one unfolding in front of him, fluttered before his eyes and each time ended with Temari's terror. So when her head picked up he collapsed to the floor, ready and waiting for her anger.

"Gaara, can I please have my child back?" Temari asked her face serene and Kankuro stared surprised as Gaara nodded and carefully gave back his small nephew.

Shikadai cooed in Temari's arms and yawned opening his eyes for the first time.

All three of the sand siblings stare into his eyes, surprised to see the same intelligent proud eyes of Temari looking back. Temari smirked that same prideful smile knowing now that her son had some resemblance to her, and glad the eye shape was hers as well. Kankuro blinked and grinned and knew that one day his nephew would grow up, and be blunt and all-knowing similar to both his mother and father.

But Gaara didn't just see Temari.

Shikadai was going to be intelligent, he knew that, but being newly born, he didn't know anything. And these people around him could be anyone but he trusted them so much that after examining his mother and uncles, he merely yawned and nestled his way back to sleep. The innocence and trust, the love this child will feel, the thoughts override anything else and a wave of emotion overtakes him.

"G-Gaara?" Kankuro asked and he looked at his brother with tears streaming down his face.

Because Gaara didn't just see Temari, he saw the stars in Shikadai's eyes.

Shikadai knows nothing of pain, knows nothing of sadness, of feeling unloved, and he knowns nothing of Gaara's past sins. He is pure innocence and made of love, and when Gaara looked back at him, he sees the future, hope, and above all someone else to cherish and hold.

To protect.

"Temari." He rubbed his eyes free of tears as his sister gently touched his shoulder. "Anything you need. Just ask. I will be Shikadai's shield. I can't protect him from everything but-."

"I know." Temari smiled at him and Kankuro gripped his other shoulder.

"We will all be his shield."


	2. Chapter 2

**Possessed**

Possessed-

**1:** influenced or controlled by something (such as an evil spirit, a passion, or an idea)

**2:** MAD, CRAZED  
_b :_ urgently desirous to do or have something

Temari shut the book with a frown and placed it back among the others. Kankuro looked up at her with curious eyes but looking downtrodden as she shook her head. Still no answers to their confusion. Yes, they knew that their baby brother was dangerous, they had seen how many midwives, and nurses had been lost due to him. But they still didn't know what 'possessed' really meant. Didn't know the secret their father and Uncle Yashamaru were hiding. So, they would research it themselves but being young children, they could only do so much.

"Let's just go play with him." Kankuro said with his wide dark eyes, and Temari looked at him as she once again shook her head.

"We can't Father says-."

"But we're family-."

"Yes but-."

"You said it yourself, we are family!" he stomped his foot and looked at her determined.

"Ok tomorrow." She agreed and knows better than to do so, but she really can't say no when he gets like this. Kankuro grinned at her and as she smiled back she felt a little less worried.

* * *

"_**This is a joke**_!" A voice roared in her thoughts, her dreams, and it chilled her to the bone. "_**You expect me to reside in **__**that**_?!" Temari shivered as the giant form took shape. As yellow diamond eyes fell upon her and looked at her suddenly with glee.

"_**So, you can hear me? Tell me, would you really, **__**really**__**, like me to possess you**_?" The form sneered and snorted with laughter as Temari desperately shook her head no and tried to crawl away. She hadn't even realized her knees had given out from her intense fear as she shook.

"I was hoping you would be compatible, but if not…" another voice sounded and trailed off and suddenly diamond eyes disappeared. She was still shaking as the source of the second voice stepped toward her.

"Hush now my daughter. We will try again, this time with your brother." Her eyes widened, and tears trickled out as Kankuro poked out around her father's leg. His own dark eyes were wide with fear and the realization he would be next seemed to hit him as he struggled against his father's grasp.

"Temari!" Yashamaru called as Temari gasped for air and looked around. She was shaking, scared and panicked, as she grabbed onto Yashamaru and cried.

"I-Is K-Kankuro ok?" she sobbed, and her uncle sighed and patted her head trying to comfort her.

"He's fine. Why are you worried?" he pulled back to look at her as she sniffled.

"I saw a monster, and Father wanted it to take me. When it didn't work, he held up Kankuro for it." She mumbled and wiped her eyes before realization hit her and she looked at Yashamaru sharply.

"Is that why we can't go play with Gaara, because the monster has him? Is that what 'possess' means?" she searches his face looking for anything, something, but his face is unreadable as he gently cups hers.

"I didn't think you were old enough to remember that. But yes, the monster has your brother." He said and Temari's eyes widen again as a new wave of fear crept over her. Her baby brother's life is in danger and her father was the one to put him there. He put all of them there at one point.

"I'm going to save him." She said with eyes of steel despite the tremor to her arms and body. Yashamaru looked at her fondly then, before shaking his head.

"I'll show you tomorrow but now no one can really save him."

* * *

She slept fitfully and as Yashamaru gently guided her to Gaara, he could see how the fatigue weighed heavy on her. Still she persisted and refused to see any other way out of the matter. So, they continued despite the prickle of unease that creeped against the back of his neck.

"Yasha-!" Gaara cooed from the play area when he spied his uncle and smiled up at him. Yashamaru smiled back as Temari poked out from behind his legs. She didn't see a monster as Yashamaru gently guided her in front of him. All she saw were pretty mint eyes and lovely flame colored hair on a young boy who looked so much like mother.

"Gaara this is your sister Temari," Yashamaru said as he gestured to her. Temari waved and smiled as Gaara eyed her and smiled back after a moment.

"Play?" he asked as Temari beamed. She could do it, she could save him-.

Yashamaru quickly yanked her off the ground. Just in time as sand swirled menacingly from where she once stood. Gaara's face twisted then and one eye became different. Temari squeaked a little as a yellow diamond eye formed on the right side of Gaara's small innocent face.

"Wh-!?" she started but stopped short as Yashamaru hopped back as more sand came up.

"See you can't save him. The monster is in him. He is possessed." Yashamaru hissed once they were clear from the sand. The older man is shaken from having exposed his niece to such danger, but she needed to see, and needed to understand.

Teal eyes looked down before looking at the door as realization hit her.

There were two monsters in the house.

And one of them wore human skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Golden Egg**

He stands on the battlefield.

Sand swirls around in cyclones and hardens to diamond at his command.

He makes a seal and done away is the enemy.

He feels pride. He feels loved for the first time.

He knows that he must also protect.

So even when the enemy compliments him. Calls him 'golden egg' he takes it with a grain of salt.

He has a job to get done. A village to protect.

A future to build.

And above all, Gaara has a friend to protect.

**Author's Note:** This one is more poetry styled since the theme Golden Egg was a little harder for me to grasp. Next week though more Gaara learning how to be an uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Father Figure**

Shikamaru holds little baby Shikadai carefully and gently twists the bottle to allow a better flow. Temari is sleeping in the other room and it is just him and his son.

And, also, his brothers-in-law.

Gaara watches as Shikamaru cares for the small Shikadai. As he nurtures and provides in Temari's place and Gaara, if he is honest with himself, is awestruck.

Kankuro is bored and sits outside the house, and when the visit is finished Gaara steps outside.

"Did father ever-?" he starts but stops as Kankuro looks at him confused and slightly worried.

"Don't worry." Gaara smiles unconvincingly but Kankuro glances at him again before dropping it.

* * *

Shikadai is walking now and talking back whenever he gets the chance. Gaara is absolutely in love with his nephew, and often lifts him high in the air with his sand. Temari doesn't mind, and knows her brother would never put her son in danger. Shikamaru, however, watches a little closely and his fingers twitch whenever Shikadai wiggles amidst Gaara's sand.

Gaara doesn't see Shikamaru hold Shikadai as often, and his nephew is particularly partial to his mother. He doesn't see Shikamaru smile lovingly as much, and he worries if something has changed.

Until Shikadai tries to eat Kankuro's tool bit as he works on a puppet and Shikamaru snatches it away in time.

"Hey, don't leave these around anymore!" He yells as Kankuro looks at him taken aback.

"I left it on the table-."

"Shikadai can reach up there now!" he shouts before crouching down and looking sternly at his son.

"Now do not eat these. Wanna know why?" he orders and looks at his son who nods. "This can cut your mouth, and then we'll have to go to the doctor, and you would have to get a painful shot." Shikadai's eyes widen and tears start to creep in as Shikamaru sighs. "Don't give me those fake tears, besides your mother would be furious. And we both don't want that." He says and Shikadai wipes at his eyes and nods.

"Good, now go play with your Uncle Gaara, and don't eat his sand either." He says sternly as Shikadai nods and throws himself into his father's arms before he can rise to a stand.

"I'm sorry dad." He whines and Gaara sees Shikamaru's resolve crumble.

"Don't do it again. I love you kid. Go play." He says and Shikadai is smiles and laughter again as he runs towards Gaara.

Once more Gaara wonders if their father ever did anything like that for any of them.

He wonders what kind of father figure he was, before everything went to hell, and what would he have been if-.

"Stop that." Gaara turns to see Temari who frowns at him. Shikadai pats the sand holding him high and Gaara gently lowers him down as he wiggles free and jumps into his mother's arms.

Temari smiles at her son and pecks his cheek before looking at her brother again.

"Don't think of what could have been. Stop thinking of the past. I can tell when you are." She smiles before stepping closer to him as Shikadai coos in her arms.

"I love Shikamaru because he is a good man, and I could tell he would be a good father. And I know because he is how father should have been. That's all I'm going to tell you." She ends it with a wink but Gaara can tell that she barely remembers what Rasa was like before everything. She would be the one to remember. She is the oldest.

So, he just nods and smiles as Shikadai pulls Kankuro's cap off while Temari passes him holding her son. Kankuro snatches it back as Shikadai giggles, and the puppet master mumbles about needed a non-pointed cap. Gaara watches the scene and watches as Shikamaru steps back into the room and presses a kiss to both his wife and son. Peace fills Gaara's mind then at the heartwarming scene and at Temari's wide smile. He doesn't need to know what their father was like, there was a true father figure in front of him, and a perfect one for his nephew.


	5. Chapter 5

**In The Night**

It's been years, but he still paces the floors of old empty hallways in the building. He knows that they should probably do something with so many empty space, but the part of him that leads the way down these abandoned halls wants to keep silent. There are no people around here.

Only ghosts.

And he wants to keep it that way.

Gaara turns the corner and waits a moment in a doorframe. He can see it. The small redheaded child who comes around a different corner to be in the middle of the room, to get attention, to get love. Instead as he yells out for someone to come, no one does. Gaara waits until the apparition leaves before turning away. He always waits for the child to leave. He always listens to the pleas, watches the heart-aching scene before him before turning to leave alongside the child.

The ghost of his former self melts away, ash in the wind.

He keeps going down the halls. Keeps going down to see old distant memories rise and fade away. His father at his desk, studying documents like those his son now studies. Yashamaru carefully picking up glass after one of his episodes. He breezes by those scenes, they don't ache like they used to. Not after the truth came out.

Temari and Kankuro were the worst.

He could see the fear in their eyes and could see how they would shake and plead, but never truly shy away. Only enough to make sure they scraped by. But they never turned away from him. Never hated him.

They still don't, and he knows he doesn't deserve it.

In the night these dark dangerous memories used to overtake him, used to push him down, down, down, into the darkness below. They used to try and break him.

It's different now that he has seen these shadows, seen these apparitions writhe and fade before him. He has seen the past and accepted it. Has let go of what he has done wrong.

He is a sinner, and he accepts this. He isn't looking for salvation.

In the night, Gaara finds his darkness and learns to love it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Gaara Week 2019 never said I couldn't do AU's and Gaara being captain of a ship just wouldn't leave my mind after seeing the theme.

**Heat**

"The heat isn't what kills you," the old man grinned and laughed as he pulled on the sail. His skin was browned and weathered with age, and his left eye had a scar scratched over it that reminded Gaara of another older man. That is the only similarity though since the old man before him is bald and losing teeth but is still strong enough to do his work on the ship. Gaara nodded once before looking out over the desert as the ship bobbed in the waves. Suna is only a few more moments away and he can't help the twang in his heart. Will he be welcome back with open arms or with hate and anger at his arrival? He turned away and looked up at the main mast.

"How much longer Kankuro?" he called up as his brother looked over from the bird-nest before skillfully climbing down the mast.

Kankuro oversaw lookout today, but normally he would be the one to make sure the ship was running. It was a big order when Gaara asked him to build his ship, but he had managed it. Kankuro even went as far as to basically turn the ship into a giant puppet in its essence, with different mechanisms and levers that allowed it to stir itself. Only he could work it though, but Gaara was fine with that.

"Just another hour and we'll hit the bay." Kankuro's face split with a grin and Gaara nodded.

"Crew ready yourselves for the desert!" he commanded as the other members of his boat fly away to grab the supplies they packed before the trip.

"Go get ready yourself Captain." Temari walked up, already dressed in her desert attire as her brothers look at her surprised.

"Giving orders, are we?" Kankuro smirked as Temari glared at him. Although Temari was the oldest of the three of them, she was only second-in-command, something Kankuro teased her about it endlessly.

"We'll both go." He said to Kankuro who looked at him thankfully when he noticed Temari was getting ready to pull the fan strapped against her back out. She muttered a curse under her breath as Kankuro quickly retreated to his quarters and Gaara tried not to smile.

* * *

The heat was restless on him and his crew as they finally drop anchor and set out for land. Gaara doesn't mind, and neither do his siblings as they march toward their home.

The heat never bothered them, and it wasn't the only killer in the desert.

The rest of the crew, however, is confused when Gaara is strict about crossing the desert with a careful haste, but they don't say anything. They trust their captain and it isn't until dusk that they finally stop.

"Make camp here." He instructed as he plopped down his bed roll before carving out of the sand. Temari and Kankuro follow suit as the crew mates look around.

"We could keep going. It's finally cool enough-."

"It's going to get colder. The desert is hot during the day yes, but it's not the heat that kills you. It drops to below freezing at night. Which is why we must hurry through the day. If we are lucky we'll make it to Suna this time tomorrow. Now drop and make camp." He said, and his voice changed at the last statement to a command as his crew-mates finally nod and follow by their captain's example. All except two men who do not believe their captain. Gaara watched them try to brave the desert at night. He tried to make them understand, had told them he had grown up in Suna but they didn't listen.

"It's been years since you've been here-."

"The desert doesn't change-."

"Yeah it does, it's like t'e sea only dry. Now you lot can stay. We're goin'."

Gaara made sure the rest of his crew and his siblings are ready for the cold, terrible, night. He checked over them and braved the temperature drop to keep first watch before switching with Kankuro. He protected while he could and, in the morning, when the bitter cold has faded to a much more bearable temperature does he rouse his crew for the continued trek.

They pass the bodies of the idiotic men on their way. Gaara doesn't bother burying them. The desert will do it over time, as it does everything. The crew-mates say silent prays and decide to listen more closely to their captain even as the older, soon to be toothless, member of them laughs.

"I told you it's not the heat that kills you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sand Castle**

Shikadai and Shinki look around as they come out of the water, disappointed by the turn of events. Temari and Shikamaru had planned a day at the beach with both the kids, Gaara, and Kankuro. Now the married couple slept under the shade of an umbrella, snuggled together after playing in the water with their son and nephew. Kankuro had taken over then, dunking them in the water repeatedly, and showing them how to also channel chakra to stand on it. However, he also became worn after some time, and convinced them to play in the sand with him.

Now he was buried with his head sticking out sleeping, and his cap and sunglasses were positioned to help protect from the sun. (The kids had also taken the time to write their names across his forehead with the purple face paint he carried with him.)

The boys had decided to go back in the water for fun and after chasing and trying to beat each other in a few laps, had gotten bored.

"What a drag, why do adults get tired so easily?" Shikadai moans as Shinki shrugs, water drips off them as they head to shore and dry off.

"I think my dad is still awake." He mutters from under his towel, and they both turn in the direction of Gaara who is sitting in the sun, enjoying the warmth while reading. He was not partial to the water like his siblings but enjoyed the quality time nonetheless.

"Let's go." Shikadai starts to march over there as Shinki grins and follows.

Two shadows appear over Gaara as he finishes his page and looks up at his two favorite boys. Shinki and Shikadai grin down at him as he sits up and glances over behind them.

"Everyone else is sleeping." It wasn't really a question, more of a surprised statement, but Shikadai and Shinki both nod anyway.

"Can you play with us?" Shikadai asks as Gaara nods and carefully takes care of his book before standing and looking down at his son and nephew.

"What would you like to play?"

"Hmm." Shikadai crosses his arms and closes his eyes as he thinks while Shinki looks at him before looking up at his father.

"Could you make a sand castle, dad?" he asks and Gaara blinks surprised at both the simple request, and his son. (Shinki rarely called him dad, and every time he did Gaara cherished it.)

Shikadai looks up at the request, surprised as well, and smiles before nodding along with Shinki's suggestion.

"And make it HUUUGGGEEE!" he yells throwing his arms in the air for emphasis as Gaara looks at them and sees the excitement in their eyes. He doesn't understand the appeal of sand castles himself but knows that children in the village loved them. He also doesn't want to disappoint so as he turns around and motions for them to back up, he gives them what they want.

* * *

Shinki and Shikadai race in the halls of the enormous sand castle and tease each other as they go. Shikadai rounds a corner and hides as Shinki races by before shouting his name and darting away. Shinki laughs and races to catch his cousin as Gaara watches before going to sit and read.

Temari blinks awake to yells of excitement and shouting and wonders how long as has slept for. She sits up and rubs her eyes before realizing something is wrong. Blue skies encircle them as a breeze passes over her and she smacks her husband awake.

"Wha-? Why are you hitting me?" he mutters as he sits up as well and rubs at his face.

"Because we aren't on the ground." She says as she stands and Shikamaru looks up at her confused before looking around and realizing what she meant.

Temari walks forward on the platform of sand her and Shikamaru woke up on as she leans to look over the edge and realizes how high in the air they are. She also realizes that they are on a giant sand castle that has almost used up the entirety of the beach as she searches for the cause. Shinki and Shikadai run around the halls of the castle blissfully unaware that Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru were swept up inside and atop the walls of the castle.

"Dammit Gaara, I said no sand castles." Temari mutters as Shikamaru joins her at the edge and the corner of his mouth perks up.

"You have to admit it is a very nice castle." He says and Temari glares at him before picking her way down the structure.

Gaara hadn't noticed he had swept up his siblings and brother-in-law while making the castle for the boys. The silence he heard, he assumed was caused by them still being asleep but once he catches sight of Temari he realizes not only did he sweep them up, but he had forgotten her rule. At the time it didn't seem important since sand castles he was sure were harmless. Now he winces as Temari makes her way over to him, Shikamaru following in tow.

"I may have forgotten." He mumbles as she sighs and looks at the castle again. He always got a little carried away when it came to be impressing his nephew and son but hearing them call out to each other as they race inside the structure made Temari's wrath fade a little. Shikadai spots his mother and father and calls out to Shinki as they start to head for the exit.

"Just don't do it again and get Kankuro out of there." She orders and Gaara nods as he makes a gesture and his brother, still asleep, come out on a wave of sand. He snores once and shifts but is otherwise fine as Temari sighs.

"At least the kids are having fun." she mutters and Gaara once more smiles as Shikadai and Shinki trip over each other racing out of the front. The boys are all laughter and smiles and he nods.

"Sand castles are pretty fun."


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Birthday**

Temari waved her arms above her head as Kankuro nodded and quickly turned to relay the message he was supposed to give at her signal. Gaara was coming back with Naruto and Hinata, and their bodyguards. The surprise was almost ready as she jumped up on the building Kankuro and Shikamaru were on as they finished giving out the orders. Shikadai and Shinki had already ran around the village early this morning for preparation. All that was left was for Gaara to arrive with his friends in tow.

"Are you sure everything is good?" Temari asked as Shikamaru stood up and wiped his hands cleaned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Everything is going according to plan." He smiled at his wife who would not admit how handsome he looked in his Suna garb.

Shikamaru, Temari, and Shikadai had arrived late last night on the last train ride after Gaara had left for the Kage Summit meeting in Kumo. Temari and Kankuro had been planning with for months, asking local vendors at Suna to pitch in, asking Naruto and Hinata to venture out with Gaara, and lastly finally putting it together before the train could bring them back. They were lucky that Hinata was able to find someone to watch her children seeing how bringing his wife along for sightseeing was not uncommon for Naruto.

The village was happy to help though, and excited by the plan and as the last of the sets were lined up Temari heard the train.

The villagers carefully gathered in the center, it would be too obvious to be by the gates as Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata entered the village.

"It's been a while since I've come to Suna, glad to see not much has changed." Naruto said with a grin as Gaara nodded.

"How long do you plan on staying?" he asked as Naruto pulled his wife closer. Konoha was close to home and Sakura hadn't minded watching the kids for a night alongside Hanabi.

"Just for a night, Sakura and my sister can handle the kids but only for so long." Hinata said a smile on her face as Gaara smiled.

"Well even if it's just one night, we will be glad to have you." He said before saw Kankuro running to meet them just past the gate.

"Hey Gaara, there's a matter I need you to attend to. Naruto, Hinata, you can come too." He said his face serious and Gaara looked at him confused and concerned as Kankuro leads them further into Suna.

"What is the-?" he started but stopped as his mouth dropped open and the villagers all shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORD GAARA, GODAIME KAZEKAGE!" A banner waved down then in bold colorful words 'Happy Birthday Gaara!' was spelled as the villagers all shouted.

Gaara saw his sister, and her husband, saw his nephew and son, arms slung around each other's shoulders. The entire village was there, and he is not surprised to see Naruto and Hinata both grinning, having known about the surprise as he smiled.

"Thank you everyone!" he shouted as the village yelled again happy the plan worked as the fair festival style of party Temari and Kankuro had planned started.

Gaara played some attractions with his son and nephew and ended up winning them both oversized animals much to their embarrassment. He tried to play a shooting game with Naruto and Kankuro and wins until Hinata plays and becomes reigning champion of the stand (proclaimed by both Naruto and Kankuro). He also ate something sweet with Temari and when everything finally started to die down he sat on a bench a little way away. A tad exhausted, but otherwise happy as he catches his breath.

"How are you doing?" Shikamaru asked as he made his way closer and Gaara smiled.

"I little overwhelmed but otherwise I'm happy." He admitted and Shikamaru nodded.

"Well happy birthday, and here," he tossed a present to Gaara who blinked looked at him as Shikamaru smiled.

"Shinki and Shikadai insisted on the present. It's from them." He said before waving a hand over his head and heading back to the party.

Gaara blinked before unwrapping the small box. Inside was a picture of Kankuro, Temari, Shikadai, and Shinki, all of them holding small succulents while standing in Gaara's garden. They all were grinning in the picture and in the corner were the words: We love you. He smiled and rubbed a thumb against it before picking up the small card that had fluttered out of the present.

'We're taking another one tomorrow, this time with you in it! Happy birthday!' it read before being signed by his 'favorite and only nephew' and his son.

Gaara felt tears prickle his eyes as he smiled down at the picture, the invitation for a true family picture, and he raised his head to look at the party. He never imagined he would live this kind of life but being here and having these people to care for…. That was the best present he had ever received.

-**End**\- Well that's it for Gaara Week, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
